


Blue's Poetry Book

by Bluemedallion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuck this book is gonna get no traction shdhsh whatever i like it, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: Theres next to no tags let's go boysIdk I've made a solid bit of poetry over the past year or 2 and I wanted to put it somewhereIf you read this I love you no takebacksies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're the 1 person reading this, I LOVE YOU! NO FUCKING TAKEBACKSIES! Plz comment I would love some validation. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this like 2 years for a class assignment for some I Am format. It was honestly pretty damn clunky, so I cut it down a solid chunk. Very short, but I like it

I pretend I am in my stories  
I feel him take my hand  
I touch his cheek  
I worry about society  
I cry when I am not an option

I understand it isn't real  
I say I deserve a place at the table  
I dream for a world of acceptance  
I try to interject and correct  
I hope there will come a time when I don't need to


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've written poetry before, obvi, but in the past 2 years I think I can say I've sort of started putting more intent behind it. I dont write poetry too often, but when I do I try just as hard as I do for other writings now.
> 
> This is one of the first poems I can remember trying to do on my own time with intent to make it slap. It's also probably one of my favorites. I think I wrote it around may sometime 2 years ago.

My favorite time  
When I wake up  
I wake up  
In the morning  
There is sun through my  
My  
Window  
My cat lies  
Lies  
At my feet  
My eyes stay closed  
As I try to brush off  
The sleep of the night prior  
I am warm  
I am comfortable  
I am alive  
I don't know  
I don't know  
What I am thinking about  
Nothing important  
Nothing important  
Nothing important at all  
I feel bliss  
I feel happy  
I feel loved   
And then I wake up  
I wake myself up  
I wake up  
And I remember  
Remember  
I remember everything  
And  
My favorite time  
Is over


	3. Where I'm From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I'm not super proud of. It was another school assignment I had, having to explain where I'm from. I wrote this about a lot of ppl close to me at the time, and a lot has changed.
> 
> Still, I feel like it reflects me, and me from a time in my life, and even though like half of it feels like cheesy school shit I want to include it. I'll be blanking out the names of ppl I included.
> 
> Also, some of its Mega Cringe.

I'm from my playstation,  
From my sister and cousin taking the controller when I couldn't make Spyro fly.  
I'm from Looney Tunes,   
From dad impersonating Marvin and making me laugh.  
I'm from chess,  
From the pieces moving across the board for years to come,  
From countless fails to that one success.

I'm from the blacktop,  
From days of crying and screaming, begging it to stop.  
From hugs and laughs,  
From Gifted Vision welcoming me into their arms.  
From wrecking lives and saving them.

I'm from my phone,  
____'s texts tossed out like breadcrumbs,  
Leading me up to the highest cliff,  
(So happy)  
I'm from the fall.

I'm from Nana,  
Her smiles and songs,  
(You are my sunshine)  
Her critiques and harsh words that she was too ignorant to see.  
(Please don't take my sunshine away)

I'm from cinnamon,  
I'm from french toast breakfasts and coffee cake desserts,  
I'm from lax judgements and the struggle to come back,  
I'm from eating and not and so much more than,  
I'm from the lonely boxes.

I'm from the wind,  
From the gulping breaths I take when I remember,  
From ____'s tight hold that knocks it out but I'd abandon in a heartbeat,  
From drifting in the clouds and falling to the ground,  
From being drawn in and pushed away,  
From leaving people behind and finding the new.

I'm from the boat,  
From the sea breeze whipping and tangling my hair, making a mess,  
From kneeboard and tubes,  
Friends and family,  
From drifting away,  
From being pulled under,  
From being unable to breathe,  
From finding the shore,  
From breathing again,  
From moving on,  
From hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, some of the parts in this poem that I like, the deep shit, i--  
> I csnt remember what I meant when I wROTE IT HSFHSBSB  
> I know it was deep but WHAT DID I MEAN  
> WHAT ARE LONELY BOXES  
> THAT LINE HITS SO HARD BUT IDK WHAT BOXES THEY ARE WHAT IS THAT IVE NEVER KNOWN A LONELY BOX IN MY LIFE


	4. Revolutionary/Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I dont remember shit about this one, it's very short. So short that I actually decided to redo it like right now. Both versions are alright but I only really understand the 2nd one lmao

Old Version, "Revolutionary":

My father  
My father's father  
War  
Pain  
World  
The world  
We are alone together

New Version, "Dads":

My father  
My father's father  
Alone  
Together  
I gave you the world  
We are Alone together


End file.
